


Languid (Rainy Evening)

by EternalBroZone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalBroZone/pseuds/EternalBroZone
Summary: “Read to me?"He floundered for a moment, eventually shrugging. “I’ll need you to turn the pages.”“Okay.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Languid (Rainy Evening)

Their little home was completely silent except for the sounds of gentle rain outside and the hushed turning of pages. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, trying a few different ways to sit before turning her attention to Nines. Her boyfriend reclined easily on the couch across the room, reading some book that he’d borrowed from Hank a few days earlier.

She turned off her tablet and padded over to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her before climbing in between him and his book, turning to face the pages and resting her head on his shoulder.

“What—”

“Read to me?”

He floundered for a moment, eventually shrugging. “I’ll need you to turn the pages.”

“Okay.”

He began to read from the place he’d left off, and though it made no sense to her, she liked the sound of his voice, and the soothing way she could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. It nearly lulled her to sleep, but she still turned the page as he reached the end to let him continue. At some point, several pages in, he began to card the fingers of his free hand through her hair.

She decided that she liked that very much.

The story at this point seemed to be about a set of brothers, but the meaning of most of the words faded in and out with the sound of her heartbeat in her own ears. His fingers brushed gently at the back of her neck, and as he stopped to let her turn the page, she shifted herself instead, grabbing his cheeks and moving to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

After she pulled back, she opened her eyes and felt her cheeks warm. “Sorry, I should have asked…”

Nines threaded his hand into her hair once more before she could pull completely away to go hide like she had planned, using it to guide her back to him as his eyes drifted shut. He kissed slowly, languidly—like he had all the time in the world, and after a minute of it, the sheer amount of emotion that she could sense from it was enough to pull a whimper from the back of her throat.

He separated from her, concerned gaze meeting her own. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” she whispered, tracing little patterns in the freckles that spread to under his eye. He stroked his hand down her head reassuringly. She sighed, relaxing into the touch. “Just… happy.”

He shifted up and kissed her again, leaning her down to the couch. He rubbed his thumb in little circles on her cheek, smiling into the kiss.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She flushed, moving her hands up to cover her eyes. “Jerk.”

“I mean it.”

“I know you do,” she murmured. She uncovered one of her eyes a bit. “… You’re not bad yourself, you know.”

He laughed softly, shaking his head. “Thank you.”

After a long moment, she took a breath, hand trembling where she set it on his arm. “Nines, I—”

“Shh. I can feel your nerves,” he said, continuing to run his fingers through her hair in soothing strokes. “It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything.”

“I love you,” she said anyway, watching blue eyes widen above her. She leaned up to wrap her arm around his shoulders in a tight hug. She spoke quietly into his ear, surprised her voice was so steady. “Nines, I love you. Please, will you kiss me again?”

He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, nodding. His breath trembled as he exhaled again, watching her head hit the couch once more, hair fanning around her. His chest ached.

She laced her fingers behind his neck, and he covered her mouth with his own, eyes falling shut of their own volition. ‘I love you, too,’ he wanted to say, and then her tongue did something funny in his mouth and he lost most sense of rational thought. ‘I love you, too, and please stay with me. I’m happy to be with you. I love you.’

“I love you, too,” he managed, murmuring against her lips.

She smiled softly and pulled him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really been one to post one-shots, but when I do, you bet your britches that it's a character study for a larger project (that may or may not ever happen)! In this case... here's a voice test for beloved Nines.
> 
> Kind words are my lifeblood!


End file.
